The beginnings of The A-Ni
by GraceRose69
Summary: I had a lot of different ideas when I first read the GoF, so this is my AU story that is very loosely based off the idea of the Tri-Wizard tournament. There will be 6 schools, and twelve competitors. Entirely OC species. Dumbledore bashing/Golden Trio bashing/OotP Bashing/random character bashing as I see fit. RatedM for f/f, f/m, and m/m relationships, violence, and Lang. FemOC/LL
1. Chapter one:Arrival

Author's notes:

I don't own Harry Potter, that's all JK rowling

I only own Grace and The A-Ni

Speak:

"speak" - dialogue

_speak _\- thought

_'speak'_ \- animal speak

**"speak" **\- Alpha voice

**_speak_** \- Inner wolf thought

Chapter One: Arrival

* * *

_'Now that I'm finally away from that toad of a woman, I can get to Hogwarts much faster, and in my own style.'_

I am such an idiot. I said that to myself nearly two days ago and now I'm lost. Again.

Well in my defense, there's a lot of forest on Hogwarts ground and as a wolf, I can't help but get a little distracted. I mean, it's pretty amazing that I maneaged to make it this far, the wards around Hogwarts grounds made it very hard for me to find.

Yes I said wolf. That'll be explained later. Eventually.

_'Now if only I could find some food. Then I could rest and get my bearings for the school.'  
_I quietly noted to myself, stopping to check the air for the smell of food, for like the millionth time.

Wait! What's that smell?

*sniff*sniff*

Rabbit? And Horse?

_'That's it, I'm going hunting. I mean What's the worst that could happen?_ I asked myself. It's not like there are any other magical creatures living in this forest.

* * *

I was running. Again.

_'Damn centaurs. It was only one rabbit! it's not like I raided their stockpiles in the middle of winter or anything!' I_ nearly howled, while struggling to stat ahead of the centaurs firing zone. I was hungry, ok? I've been traveling for days and i needed some food to get the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Just the name makes me feel hungry. _Mmmmm Hog...okay focus Grace, let's try not to die here._

My legs were beginning to tire as I slowly pulled ahead of the line of centaurs behind me.

_'Why? They're faster and in better shape then me. Why don't they keep pursuing me until they catch me?'_ I asked myself, panting and heaving for breath in my burning lungs.

As I continued to pull ahead of the centaurs I finally realized that the trees around me were beginning to thin, and in the distance I began to see a large hill blocking the rest of my view of the horizon.

I paused right at the edge of the tree line to give myself a chance to catch my breath and think out my options. _'I have two choices. stay here and hope the centaurs don't come back, or i can go up on that hill, potentially reveal my position to every dangerous thing within A one-mile radius.'_ I said to myself, as my heart rate finally began to slow down.

_'Well, it looks like Hogwarts is going to know that I've arrived sooner then I thought. Damn, I was really hoping to get a chance to relax a little while longer by myself.'_ I growled, as I finally reached my decision, after resting for a few minutes.

'_I'd almost be cold, if it wasn't for the fact that I don't feel cold.' _I said to myself. _'This is going to be a long year if the weather is this bad and it's only august. Well that's what I get for doing this stupid tournament in the first place. At least they know how to build a cool looking castle.' _I noted, looking at the castle that would be my home from now on.

It had a lake right next to a giant forest that I had just enjoyed hunting and frolicking through.

'_I'll need to avoid those centaurs though. Their such touchy creatures about their territory, not that I can blame them_' I mean_, _the A-Ni are just as bad, if not worse about people invading their territory_. _I then smiled, showing off my canines, before loping down the side of the hill I was on to get a better look at the looming castle in front of me.

With thirteen, giant, pillar-like towers on top of a obviously 7-story building, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was a pretty impressive sight. _'I only hope that the people it holds are just as impressive.' '_I sighed, before again reminding myself that I would finds my pack, I just had to.

I mean, there will be Hundreds of Witches and Wizards here in just a few days. I'm sure I'll find some people who I don't want to immediately kill.

_'Well I guess I need to go ring the bell. Nah that would be to easy. let's have some fun with this.'_ I whispered, as i smiled and then began creeping towards the front doors.

* * *

_Damn, Damn, Damn. I need to stop having fun. _

I guess these people are really serious about protecting their students. i mean I only scared a couple of little children, it's not like I actually ate anybody. But nooooo, some grumpy old man with a limp showed up witha chain and muzzle and now here I am. _Stupid wizards._

"Come on, come on, move faster you mangy mutt! I ain't got all day to get you to the headmasters office and I still got to do my actual job." The stinky, old, mean, crippled man complained, while dragging along on the end of a leash towards what I'm guessing is the stairway to the headmasters, (Dumbledore I think?), aforementioned office.

_'I would totally bite you if I could open my mouth enough too. I mean I already bit someone else this week and she tasted really bad.'_ I tried to threaten the old man, ignoring the fact that I couldn't open my mouth all of the way and I'm pretty sure that the old man couldn't understand me anyway.

As the stairway opened up to reveal an even older old man and a middle aged rad-haired women, I realized that these people were the ones I was supposed to meet yesterday. _Well maybe if the Ministry person they sent wasn't such a total road, we wouldn't be having this problem. _I noted, as the old man finally managed to drag me in front of them, panting and muttering under his breath about his 'actual job' and something called a 'Hagrid'.

"What in gods name is that ?!" the older old man nearly screamed at the old man-I'm guessing .

"Found this'un here scaring the first-years over in the great hall, Headmaster." replied in an almost proud tone.

_'I was just waiting for the people I was supposed to meet for the tournament to show up. It's not my fault those "first-years" are afraid of wolves.'_ I said, faintly hoping that one of these new people would understand me. I guess I got lucky.

"Release her at once!" The red-haired lady demanded.

I like her.

"What?! Professor McGonagall, this is a vicious beast! Nearly took my hand off, it did!" declared, completely omitting the fact that I only tried to bite him when he put a muzzle on me. I could have killed him, but I chose not too.

"Yes Minerva, I'm afraid I'll have to agree with on this one." The old-Dumbledore said, trying, and failing in my opinion, to regain his composure after his previous slip in control.

"You Don't understand, Headmaster, that's the representative that we've been waiting for the last two days." McGonagall said, in A clearly frustrated voice.

I knew it'd be a while before she managed to convince them of that truth, so I just laid down to enjoy the show. Imbeciles.

My mind to wander, A bad habit of mine, and I started to think about how my entire adventure started, back when my Alpha first told us of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, just five days ago.


	2. Chapter Two:Confusing Explanations

Author's notes:

I still don't own Harry Potter, JK rowling still does

I still own Grace and the A-Ni

Please Review!

Chapter Two: Confusing Explanations

"Alpha, we have A visitor at the perimeter for you." said Peace, the packs current 2- in command. It means that he was in charge of all of our packs other beta's and he's our Alpha's right hand man.

"Who or what is it peace?" Alpha asked, not bothering to look up from our current chess game. We played against each other every day in order to practice our "leadership skills", according to Alpha at least. I wasn't going to be stupid enough to question him.

"It's a house-Elf, Alpha. The House-Elf of A Minerva McGonagall. Do you know her?" Peace asked, in a completely neutral voice, like he was bored, almost. Loser.

"No I don't. send him or her in anyway. This Should be fun." Alpha said smiling at me as he took my Queen. Again. I hate chess.

"Yes Alpha."Peace said, before leaving through the side door.

A few minutes later Peace returned with A young, nervous looking House-elf by his side. When I say nervous, I mean more like terrified. She'll have to find a way to get control of that if she wants to talk to Alpha. he's pretty scary before he bothers talking, so when he does, she'll be petrified if I'm correct in why shes shaking.

Alpha just barely glanced at the House-elf before he went back to beating me in chess, only pausing to say, "Speak".

"Umm Winky is s-sorrys sirs. i was sent by mys mistress to find you and t-tell you's a message froms my mistress." the scared House-elf, Winky, Managed to stutter out before falling silent from fear.

"Well? What is this message?" Alpha asked staring to sound slightly annoyed with the House-elf.

Winky seemed to gather her courage once more before speaking. "My mistress's bosses is having the Tri-Wizard Tournament and yous has been invited to send a representative to be in the tournament along with other hand-picked schools. I need your response before I can go back to my mistress sirs." Finished speaking, Winky practically passed out on the floor out of relief.

"Yes! You'll just have to try harder then that if your going to beat me, Gracia." Alpha said triumphantly, smirking while I frantically tried to find a way out of what is undeniably a checkmate.

I then noticed Winky's predicament.

"Why don't you sit down Winky." i said smiling softly, trying to calm her down some. "Alpha will reach a decision soon." I said more loudly, hoping to prod the Alpha into doing just that.

"What? Oh right, of course. Yes Winky, please tell your mistress that we'll definitely send a representative." He said while smiling at me in A way that was very concerning.

Damn it, this is going to be a long day, I can tell.

"Thanks yous sirs." Winky said, before disappearing with a loud crack.

Then Alpha turned to look at me before calmly asking with that same smile, "how do you feel about Traveling?"

"No."

"It's a good thing I'm not giving you a choice then." Alpha boomed.

"This is complete insanity! You're putting all our lives in danger." Kell, Alpha's second in command whined yet again, trying to argue his way out of what was truthfully a pretty suicidal mission.

The Alpha only laughed in response to this, before saying, "then you'll die a good warriors death Kell. What more could a A-Ni ask for?" He then laughed again, at his own joke.

I personally didn't think it was very funny but, unlike that pathetic Kell, I knew better then to talk back to or question the Alpha. I've had a lot of practice just accepting what he says and trying not to die from the outcome. He is my father, after all.

I'm pretty sure by this point your either very confused or already closing this book and backing away slowly and I don't blame you but hear me out before you go running and screaming from the room.

My name is Gracia Rosie Angelika Christina Eunice, Heir to the Alpha, or as most people call me, Little Alpha Grace. I know a mouthful right? I guess that's what I get for being A-Ni royalty. Right I need to explain what the hell an A-Ni is.

Okay so basically the magical world brakes down into to groups, human and non-human right? Well it's actually not that simple.

In between those to groups is a lot, and when I say a lot I mean like will take years just to name us all, of sub-groups. For example I'll just name a few: centaurs, giants, mermen, werewolves, pixies, fairies, dementors (don't even get me started on these things, their just gross), fae, dwarves, druids, naiads, … you get my point.

Well along with all of those other creepy crawlies you have the A-Ni.

So, everybody knows what an animagus is, right? I'll refresh your memory just in case you don't. An animagus is a witch or wizard who masters the second-most powerful form of transfiguration, well get to the most powerful one later. Did anybody ever stop and ask themselves, 'now where the heck did those stupid witches and wizards get the idea to do that?' they got it from the A-Ni.

A long however many hundreds of years ago a witch or wizard, we don't know who, saw an A-Ni in the middle of their transformation. Long story short, there's now animagi in the world.

The A-Ni themselves break up into different groups of different animals. I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain those to you as well.

Now about the whole "Heir" thing-

**"Grace!" **my father snapped.

"Yes Alpha!" I said immediately jumping to attention. "Sorry Alpha, my mind wandered."

"No surprise there from the alpha's pet!" Kell mumbled to himself, somehow forgetting that my father had amazing hearing.

**"Bite your tongue, Beta!" **my father, he turned away from me and nearly **roared** these words to Kell, one of the lowest soldiers of our pack. The minute my father turned away I caught my breath and tried to stop my shaking. I couldn't help it though; his **Alpha Voice **scared me every time he used it on me.

I quickly caught my breath again when Father turned back to me to say, "Remember to pay attention, and drop the Alpha title, we are only among friends, Daughter." He spoke with a smile, and I relaxed instantly.

"Yes Father, what is it that you said?" I spoke calmly know, without much emotion, to hide my amusement towards Kell's predicament. Nobody could Not follow my Father's Alpha voice exactly, so he was in fact biting his tongue. Tool.

"I asked you what you opinion is on this 'triwizard tournament' and our plans for it?" he asked and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me for my answer, since it did affect me the most.

"Oh. I do agree with what Kell said. It IS very dangerous." I paused and smiled a little bit before continuing, "which is exactly why it should be a lot of fun."

My Father and I both shared a smile while I heard Kell now crying in pain in the background.


	3. Chapter Three: Short Travels

Authors notes:

JK Rowling still owns Harry Potter, not me.

I still created Grace and The A-Ni

Please Review! I need Feed-back!

Chapter Three: Short travels

"What are we going to do Minerva? They're sending their representative in two days!" Dumbledore nearly squeaked, adding on to the headache she already had.

"Calm yourself, Dumbledore. I promise you this is a good plan. This will unite us with the A-Ni, which could be very useful for our cause against Tom Riddle." Minerva said, trying in vain to calm to nearly hysterical Headmaster.

"Good? Good?! Minerva we're inviting a trained killer into our School, with no way to stop her if she felt like killing us all! We know nothing about her and she's like a werewolf, every-day!" Dumbledore said, beginning to hyperventilate. Again.

_'He's such a baby sometimes.' _She thought to herself.

"I will personally vouch for her behavior, is that sufficient enough for you Dumbledore?" Minerva said, hoping to settle the matter so she could go see Madame Pomfrey about her headache that was now quickly becoming a Migraine.

"Ok, I trust you Minerva. When is she to arrive?" Dumbledore asked, now in control of his emotions.

"The Ministry said that they would have someone escort her here. I do hope they send someone competent enough to deal with the representative without angering her." Minerva noted, now having another worry to add on to her Migraine.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Minerva." Dumbledore spoke soothingly, now switching roles from just a couple of minutes ago. "I mean, what's the worst that that could happen?"

_This is so stupid._

"Now, now, dear. There's no need to pout. This is just a precaution that we have to take to insure everyone's safety. You do understand what I'm saying, don't you?" she said. I use the term _she_ very loosely. I mean, she looks like a fat, pink, toad with really bad hair.

"A-Ni Royalty doesn't pout, ." Peace, my new glorified baby-sitter (courtesies of my father) icily said. Actually to be perfectly honest, I was pouting. The Damn woman was trying to force me to change and get in a cage! As Peace said, I'm Royalty! I mean I'm not stuck up or anything but still! A cage?

"It's just a precaution for while we're traveling. I would hate to have any…unexpected problems while on the road." The toad said (I refuse to use that woman's name) smiling in the most fake way possible to me.

"Look ma'am as much as I respect my elders I am not getting into a cage just so you feel safe. Your safety is not my concern, getting to Hogwarts in the fastest and most non-humiliating way possible." I Finally spoke, letting my feelings known as well.

"Well I'm afraid you don't have a choice, dear." The toad finally dropped her smile, and sneering at me before snapping her fingers at the Ministry officials with her and saying, "restrain them both."

Peace immediately jumped into action, taking down one of the men with a chokehold, before the other two hit him with binding spells.

"What the hell!" I demanded. "You can't do this!" I said as I began backing away from the mean, cursing my fathers name inside my head as I tried to find a way out of this situation without using violence.

"What's the matter mutt? Can't fight without your body guard to help you?" The Toad sneered, as her two "thugs" began to corner me against the wall.

"No", I replied, "I've just been ordered not too use any violence without provocation." I explained waiting for one of her thugs to grab me so I could do just that.

"Wait." The Toad ordered her "thugs", and they immediately backed off. "I'll do this myself. She's defenseless without her protection. She is just pampered "royalty" after all." The Toad smirked at this, before confidently walking right up to me and grabbing my arm.

I growled, and then smiled, before saying "Thank you, you Toad." While yanking my arm out of her grasp.

"For what, you sorry excuse for a dog?" The Toad snapped, while grabbing my arm again, this time with more force.

"For giving me a reason to do this." I stated, before quickly changing into my wolf form and pouncing on the nearest "thug", knocking him out when he hit the ground.

"Stop her!" The Toad yelled at her remaining "thug".

I growled at the "thug" and he stopped moving, before telling The Toad, "I'm not stupid Dolores. She'll beat me. I'm out of here." He then ran away.

She huffed at his retreating form before turning to me and pulling out her wand. "I'll stop you myself! I told the Ministry this would happen if they let a monster like you onto our soil. When I return I'll just have to report how you and your dog of a body guard attacked us with no provocation." She said in a triumphant tone of voice.

_'Stupid Toad, you don't know what your doing.' _I said to myself, pretty much, knowing that there's no way she understands me.

"Don't growl at me you stupid mutt!" She screeched, before pointing her wand at me.

I immediately sprung at her, sinking my teeth into her right arm, forcing her to drop her wand and scream in pain, before passing out instantly.

_'She's such a baby. No wonder the Ministry thought she was expendable enough to be my "escorter". Just another glorified babysitter if you ask me.'_ Speaking of babysitters, I went over and checked on Peace. He was still breathing, just unconscious due to those magical vines choking him into submission. He'll be fine.

'_This may be my one chance to get rid of him. Man The Toad tasted really bad. Ugh, I'm going to need some water or bleach to wash the taste out of my mouth.'_ I noted out loud before calmly turning around and trotting of in the right general direction. I think.

_'Now that I'm finally away from that Toad of a woman, I can get to Hogwarts much faster and in my own style.'_


	4. Chapter Four: More Arguing

Author's notes:

Harry Potter is still owned by JK Rowling

Grace and the A-Ni is still mine

I Need reviews! try not to destroy my story to much though. this is my first time. please and thank you!

Chapter Four: More Arguing

"You don't understand, Headmaster, that's the representative that we've been waiting for the last two days." McGonagall said, in a clearly frustrated voice.

Dumbledore immediately paled, even more then he already was anyway, and said in a slightly higher pitch voice, "are you sure, Minerva?"

"Yes, Dumbledore!" McGonagall nearly yelled, happy to finally get through to them.

"Please McGonagall, that's supposed to be Royalty, this here is just a mutt." Mr. Filch chimed in again.

'_Hey! I am not a mutt! I'm a pure-blooded Snow Wolf!' _I growled. Now rethinking my earlier decision not to bite him when I had the chance.

"Mister Filch, release Her at once. Now! Let me prove it to you, then." McGonagall said, clearly irritated to the point of wanting to get this whole thing over with. I agree with her on that one.

"Do as she says, Mister Filch. What if you are in fact wrong and that is the Heir of the A-Ni you have strangely laying, docile on the end of a muzzle and leash, hmmm?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Mister Filch with now knowing eyes.

"Good point sir. 'Ere you go McGonagall, but it ain't my fault if she snaps at you." Mister Filch said, finally handing the leash over to McGonagall.

"Thank you, Mister Filch. You may leave us now. Now!" she snapped, when he didn't immediately leave.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am!" Filch practically yelped, before limp running away with his tail between his legs.

While this was going on, I calmly walked up to McGonagall and sat down nest to her, wagging my tail slightly t let her know I was happy with her yelling at that filth, Filch.

"Well come on, change already wolf. Prove Minerva right." Dumbledore demanded in a very rude tone.

Of course, I immediately started growling at him, understandably.

"Dumbledore perhaps it would be best if me and the Heir went to my office so I can get her settled in and we can all talk about this in your office tomorrow morning, ok?" McGonagall requested, calmly waiting for Dumbledore's answer while lightly tapping me on the head to get me to stop growling at him. She's probably right about the growling not helping.

"Fine." Dumbledore snapped, before swooping away from us, back towards his office.

'_Good riddance, those stupid men. Thank you McGonagall.'_ I said, realizing that she must understand me somehow.

"Your Welcome Heir. You know if I knew your name it would be helpful, and you really shouldn't insult my boss like that." She said with a smile as she started leading us away from Dumbledore's office towards what I'm guessing is hers.

'_My name is Grace, and I wouldn't insult them if they weren't so rude to me.' _ I said, trying not to cut my mouth on the chains of the muzzle that was already digging into my muzzle.

"Well once we get into my office I'll explain to you how I can understand you, ok?" McGonagall said, while looking down and smiling at me.

After a couple of seconds of silence she looked down at me again and asked what was wrong.

When I still didn't respond, she stopped walking and dropped down next to me when she finally realized that I wasn't responding because the my mouth had finally started bleeding from the muzzles chains.

"Oh gods, that must hurt. Why didn't you say something earlier?!" She asked while removing the muzzle and healing my mouth with her wand.

'_I didn't want to complain after you helped me.' _I said while dropping my head in shame. I knew it was a stupid reason but it was the way I was raised, not that I would tell her that.

"Well that's just ludicrous Grace! Please, we'll be spending a lot of time together in the next year. You need to learn to trust me and talk to me from now on, alright?" she asked, giving me this real stern look, making me want to roll to my back and submit, but I didn't, just barely.

Instead I just responded with a simple '_Yes ma'am.'_ Before licking her hand briefly in thanks.

"Right, well we need to find you a place to sleep, just for tonight. Then tomorrow we'll introduce you to the school along with the other schools that should be arriving in the afternoon. Then we'll find you a more permanent placement, alright?" she asked, as she stood up and began directing me towards her office again.

'_Ok, ma'am.' _ I responded, unable to stop the formality I was using due to the woman's protection and care she had already shown me.

"We're here, Grace." McGonagall pointed out as we stopped in front of a door, but, instead of going through it, she opened the door next to it and directed me through it.

"This is my extra bedroom, I use it whenever I have to stay late in the school for grading. You can sleep in here tonight and there should be some clothes in the closet." She spoke, while slowly backing away towards the door.

She took the make-shift leash off of me before smiling again and saying, "Goodnight, Grace. I hope you do well in that stupid tournament, once it starts."

'_Thank you, ma'am.' _I said, while nosing around the room.

"Why do you keep calling me ma'am? Your making me feel old. McGonagall is fine." She stated, giving me the same stern look from before.

I sighed before explaining, '_I can't help it. I grew up around my Alpha, seeing him everyday. I can't help but show deference to those who I see as stronger then me. You protected me from Dumbledore and Filch, and then helped me when I was hurt. Once I get used to my new surroundings I'll go back to my same, I'm-an-Alpha-self.' _I then hopped up onto the bed and yawned.

"Oh, well then I guess I should take that as a compliment, yes? Well goodnight, Grace, and I hope you and your Alpha self well get along well here at Hogwarts." She stated, before leaving the room and closing the door.

'_Goodnight, McGonagall.' _I softly said to myself, before drifting off to sleep, still in my wolf form.


	5. Chapter Five: Waiting and Hiding

Author's notes:

Harry Potter still not mine

The A-Ni definitely mine

Please right reviews! It'll be my Christmas presents.

Chapter Five: Waiting and Hiding, what's the difference

"Students, let's all please gather together in the courtyard in order to welcome our guests for the next year." Dumbledore said, ending his long, and boring in my opinion, speech to the students of Hogwarts about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and all it entails.

'_As long as I get to eat now, I don't really care what we do.'_ I said to McGonagall, once again in my wolf form in order to better hide from the Hogwarts students before I'm announced like the rest of the schools.

"Unfortunately, Grace, you lost your opportunity to eat dinner earlier due to your… shenanigans." McGonagall responded in a very irritated tone. I don't blame her; I was trying to be irritating earlier.

'_Fair enough, ok so lets go greet these other schools.'_ I stated, again eager to get this all over with.

"Not so fast Grace, we still need to talk about the way you acted earlier today. I mean you put yourself in danger, and for what? To have fun?" McGonagall asked, starting to sound less irritated, and more ticked off.

'_Of course not! I had a very legitimate reason to growl at those people, they shouldn't have been staring at me!' _I argued back starting to get annoyed myself. The entire day was not what I was expecting; starting the second I woke up.

"Professor McGonagall? Professor, we need to talk, it's really important, are you there?" An unknown female voice said, as a knocking sound began at my door. My door?!

I jumped up to answer the door before I realized that I was still in wolf form and I didn't know who this person was.

'_Damn, what do I do?' _I asked myself, I began panicking.

'_If she finds me then I'm screwed.' _Wait, there's a window. Hmm, I'm only on the 2nd floor, I can make it to the ground, I'll just change back and… damn it I still don't have any clothes!

I began running straight at the window. '_This is going to hurt.' _I noted right before I smashed straight through the glass to the 2-story drop below.

As I landed safely, I looked up at the hole on the side of the building where the window used to be. '_I'm in so much trouble.' _I said, before taking off to find proper cover.

'_Wouldn't want any students to find me, would I?' _I asked myself, as I began running towards what looked to be a big hut on the edge of the forest.

'_Maybe whoever's there can help me.' _

'_I'm such an idiot.' _I said to myself as the giant oaf of a man that I found started petting me. Again.

"Yer a pretty one, that is. Aren't yah?" The giant asked me, while again petting me hard enough to hurt my head.

'_I. Will. Bite. You.' _I told him, for probably the twentieth time in the past hour.

There was suddenly banging at the door a long with a muffled voice on the other side saying, "Hagrid! I need help with a very serious situation!"

"O'course, O'course, I'm comin'." I'm gueesing who's Hagrid, said, before shoving me under the table and telling me to stay hidden.

I heard him open the door and invite the muffled person in.

"I'm looking for a Wolf Hagrid. I know it sounds weird but I need to find her, now." McGonagall said.

Wait, McGonagall?

'_I'm right here McGonagall!' _I shouted jumping out from under the table and practically tackling her.

"Where have you been grace? I went to get you this morning and your window was smashed out!" McGonagall asked, starting to sound angry.

_'Somebody came looking for you so I left! I came here hoping I'd find help, but all I got was that giant Oaf.' _ I said, motioning towards Hagrid, who looked very confused, but stayed silent.

"Well why didn't you just change and open the blasted window!" McGonagall asked now sounding thoroughly pissed.

'_I don't have any clothes.' _I nearly whispered, trying to get her to calm down enough to be rational.

" Umm excuse me professah, but why are you havin' a one-sided argument with that wolf?" Hagrid asked now extremely confused.

"She's not just a wolf Hagrid, she's the A-Ni we told you about, Remember? And she needs some clothes, do you have anything decent?" McGonagall asked Hagrid, now giving him her full attention.

"Well I have some old robes an' such, but I don't think they'll fit 'er." Hagrid said while scratching his head and pulling some aforementioned robes out of his closet and handing them to McGonagall.

"These will be fine for now Hagrid, thank you. I'll Shrink these to fit Grace so she can go out with you and buy some clothes, is that alright?" McGonagall asked/told Hagrid because I'm pretty sure he didn't have a choice.

She waved her wand at the robes and they did in fact shrink down to a more reasonable size. "Here Grace, put these on so you can go shopping for more suitable clothes." McGonagall said now seeming calmer then before, "Just use Hagrid's closet."

'_Ok. Thank you Hagrid.' _I nodded to them both before taking the robes in my mouth and going into the closet to change and get dressed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Hagrid while staring at the brick wall hiding Diagon Alley.

"What's the worst that could 'appen wolfie? We're jus' goin' shoppin'." Hagrid said while tapping on the wall.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that. I do have a name you know." I said, Annoyed with this whole situation.

"Alrigh' how 'bout this then. I leave you here to do your shoppin' and we meet up outside Gringotts so I can take you back to Hogwarts, ok?" Hagrid asked, finally getting the wall to open to reveal the alley.

"Ok, I have to get something from my family's vault anyway." I said, a little huffy about being left in a foreign place with no help.

"Great, I'll see you in three hours." Hagrid stated in a relieved voice. I guess he doesn't like shopping either.

"Stupid people, thinking they can try and take my family's heirlooms." I said to myself, while waiting for the goblins of Gringotts to find the right paperwork for me to sign so I could leave with my weapons.

The reason I needed to stop at Gringotts was so I could get my family's sword and a couple other weapons like knives and daggers and such. I'm going to be representing my family as well as all of the A-Ni to the Wizarding world, not to mention the fact that I'm royalty, so I have to bear my family's crest when in public. Constantly. Damn.

"Ah, here we are Alpha Grace. I'm sorry we had to keep you waiting for so long." Griphook said, the manager of the Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

"Thank you Griphook, and it's fine. I understand that these are priceless items. Will I be able to take them now?" I asked, not really asking because of the fact that they all knew I would take my heirlooms by force if I had to.

"Umm, of course Alpha Grace. Please you can take all of your heirlooms right now." Griphook stated with an air of authority, handing my sword and belt, along with all of my daggers, over to me.

I thanked Griphook one final time before bowing and leaving Gringotts through the front door.

I successfully managed to make to three steps before some Aurors stopped me.

This is going to be a long day.

"You there! Stop at once! You can't carry weapons like that, hand them over at once!" The aforementioned Auror demanded of me.

"Sorry but that's never going to happen." I said, resting my right hand on the hilt of my sword, that's now strapped to waist.

_I can take these guys. What's the worst that could happen?_

"Just come on! We need to get to the greeting ceremony! We'll talk about your discretions later." McGonagall snapped, pulling my mind back to the present. Before I could respond to her, she stalked off towards the courtyard, with everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting new People

Author's notes:

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

I own the A-Ni

Please Review. I need feedback.

Chapter Six: Meeting New People

_Well this should be fun. _Everybody had already arrived, and there were a lot of people now crowded into a tiny outside courtyard.

_It's great that I don't hate large crowds of people or anything. Oh wait, I do. _I couldn't help but start growling at the whole situation, scaring the students from some unknown schools around me into backing away.

_'Good. I hate this stupid tournament already.' _ I said to myself, sulking at this point. _Why hasn't Dumbledore started yet?_

Dumbledore chose this exact moment to get up on a podium and use a *Sonorus on himself to get everyone's attention. _Oh._

"If I could have everyone's attention, please. The Greeting ceremony will now begin.' Dumbledore said as he gestured towards the four adults that we're standing off to the side.

Dumbledore continued, "First we have the Durmstrang Institute for boys and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" He announced while waving towards a grumpy, cold looking man that is wearing red and black furs. _A Completely horrible man._

Everybody politely applauded while Igor and his students all bowed in return.

"Next we have the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, with their Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime." Dumbldore said with a flourish while pointing out the massively huge women in blue and her students all smile and waved in response. _She seems a little stuck up, but maybe their okay_.

"Next we have the headmaster of the Tawanaka Japanese School of Magic, Hiroshima Taro, and his students." Dumbledore proudly stated while respectfully bowing to an old man in a traditional Gold and Silver Kimono, before continuing in his speech. "Now this is the first ever Tri- Wizard tournament where we've had not just three competitors, but six!' _He seems very respectful I must remember that,_

"Now our second new school to be invited to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament is the American Salem Institute for Girls, and their Principal, Morgana Hedgewitch!" Dumbledore yelled, just to be heard over the questioning voices of Hogwarts students, asking all sorts of questions about these new arrivals. Hedgewitch and her students only smiled and waved in response.

_These students are the only ones that seem remotely normal, well I am more used to Americans, being American myself. _

"Excuse me Headmaster, but where is this other school that you mentioned?" Taro asked, pointing out what everybody was wondering themselves.

_I guess that's my que._

Before Dumbledore could manage to answer anybody's questions, I jumped up onto the podium with the Headmasters, still in wolf form.

"Vat in gods name iz dat, Dumbldy-dore?!"

"A wolf! Get it away from me!"

"Hello, Okami-san. Are you from this other school?"

"Well isn't she cute. It's been a while since I've seen an A-Ni wolf Dumbledore. You better explain what's going on."

Out of everyone's responses, it was Headmistress's that both Dumbledore and I noticed. I decided to wait and see what Dumbledore would do.

"Please, everybody calm down and Alpha Grace and I explain everything." Dumbledore demanded, using his Sonorus once more. "Please Alpha Grace, will you change your form so you are slightly less…shocking to all of the students." Dumbledore asked me, after everybody had calm down some.

I nodded my head, before swiftly and calmly changing in front of everyone into my human form, although after my shopping and Gringotts, I wasn't any less scary that way as well.

Dressed head to toe in what looked like black, it was actually a very special purple hue, and the same color as my fur. With mid-calf length black-purple combat boots, BP dragon hide re-enforced pants, a multi-utility belt with my sword sheathed on my right side, an also re-enforced BP tank top, with a BP, completely dragon hide, trench-coat that went down to my knee.

My sword is silver and gold-laced blue-steel blade set in a simple leather and metal hilt with my family crest on the hilt. The sheath itself is a simple BP case that fit my swords' blade perfectly. My hair is also BP and lightly feathers around my neck, not reaching my shoulders.

"Always happy to help Dumbledore." I said, with a little smirk because I knew how my appearance affected the people around me.

"Umm thank you Alpha Grace, please maybe you can explain your presence better then I can." Dumbledore nervously said, probably remembering how rudely he had treated me just yesterday.

"Of course Dumbledore." I said before turning and first bowing to Taro, and then Hedgewitch.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you, Hiroshima Taro and Principal Hedgewitch, for recognizing me for what I am. I am curious to find out how it is that you have that information, but I realize that now is not the best time to talk about that." I said. I then nodded my head to Igor and Madame Maxime, before turning to address the students that had fallen silent when I transformed.

"Hello fledging Witches and Wizards, I bet by this point all of you are pretty confused and I don't blame you; I know exactly what's happening and even I'm confused." I said with a smile, hoping to calm every down a little bit with a joke. It seemed to work when a pair of red heads yelled out "you can confuse us all you want if you stop the adults from boring us half to death!" and that made everyone laugh and relax.

"I'll try. Anyway I know you already know that there's going to be a sixth competitor, and I'm sure by now you've realized that's me. What you don't know is that I'm not from any school, and I'm not here to represent any school." I paused, knowing everybody would start talking and nobody would listen to me after that. I was right, just like I thought everyone started asking questions and started accusing other schools of cheating. It got so loud that I started to get a migraine, so I did the one thing that I knew would calm everybody down.

**"Be Quiet!" **I **roared**, in my alpha voice. It was something that I had never done before, so I might have over done it just a little bit.

Everybody immediately stopped talking and just stared at me in surprise. You see, even if you're not A-Ni, when an alpha uses their alpha voice, its unnaturally loud and commanding.

"Thank you. I apologize for having to do that but if any of us wants to get inside and in bed soon, I need to finish explaining why it is that I'm here." I calmly stated, waiting to see if there would be any more interruptions.

"Ok, like I already said, I'm not from any school, that's because no one of my race is allowed into any of your schools, except for Hiroshima Taro's and Principal Hedgewitch's institutions. The Alpha of the A-Ni, our leader, realized that this meant that there were no connections between the A-Ni and the witches and wizards of Europe. To fix this situation, Dumbledore and the Prime Minister invited my Father to send a representative for the A-Ni to compete in your Tri-Wizard tournament. He sent me, and my name is really long and hard to pronounce so if you want to know what to call me, well it depends on whether or not I like you on an individual basis." I finished my speech by formally bowing to the mass of students before me.

"Thank you Alpha Grace, that was a delightful explanation." Dumbledore said, while trying to stay as far away from me as possible. He turned to the crowd and continued, "Now that the greeting ceremony is officially over, please everybody move to the dining hall, for the greetings feast." Once finished Dumbledore immediately moved away from me again, in order to speak privately with the other Headmasters, probably to talk about an A-Ni being in the competition, from the looks on their faces.

I turned to go to the dining hall, before realizing that I have no clue where the damn thing is.

_Damn, that means I'll have to ask someone where it is._

I stopped the next person I saw, an almost white-haired girl who was wearing Hogwarts robes.

"Excuse my ma'am, could you tell me where the dining hall is?" I asked her, noticing that she seemed a little shaken, I tried to calm her with a friendly smile.

"Oh of course, come on Pup, I'll show you where it is." She said with a soft smile, skipping off before I could growl at her for calling me "Pup".

_Silly girl. Doesn't she know I'm a dangerous animal?_

I chased after her so I wouldn't lose her in the school.

"Here we are!" she said, pointing to a set of double doors in front of us. "I guess everybody else is already in there, so I'll wait and let you go in first so no one sees you with me, ok?" she asked me, looking completely serious.

"No, not ok. Why would I not want to be seen with you? And what's your name?" I asked the white haired girl, a little insulted that she didn't want to be seen with me.

"It's nothing against you Alpha Grace, if I can call you that, it's just that you don't want to be seen with me. Nobody here really likes me, and they might bother you if they see you talking to me. My name is Luna." She explained, suddenly running off before I could ask her any more questions.

_She's a strange girl, that Luna. I hope she remembers to come back for food later. _I thought to myself, before pushing open one of the doors to get to the great smelling food behind them.


	7. Chapter 7: The Feast

Authors Notes:

Harry Potter is stilled owned by JK Rowling, as in, not me.

I only own the A-Ni and the idea of this spin of the Goblet of Fire.

I'm sorry to those of you who are actually interested in this story, unfortunately I had lost interest in the writing of the story for a while. I'll try to make this chapter and all other chapters much longer to compensate for the past 3 months. Sorry guys, I just felt the need to revise this story. Some how it magically got longer, so the conversation with McGonagall will be in the next chapter, also it will be completely different, I just didn't like the first one at all.

Please review, I obviously need help with this story.

Chapter Seven: The Feast

_I hope she remembers to come back for food later._ I thought to myself. _I mean it smells great. I wonder if they'll have enough to feed all of the schools?_ I began to wonder as I walked in to this giant hall that was separated into four distinct sections.

_Hogwarts seems to be very divided. How do they manage to work together as a school?_ I asked myself, not saying anything out loud so as not to insult anyone. I do have some royal manners after all.

On the very left was a long row of tables made of a dark forest green wood, with silver snake designs carved all along the edges and on the top of the tables. The children sitting there seemed to have the same superior additude as of the Beauxbatons students, though it was far more obvious, to the point of almost being malicious.

Above the table there were banners sporting the same green and silver colors as the table, along with a much less intricate but nonetheless interesting snake design in the middle.

_These seem to be the cunning house of Slytherin._ I noted to myself, remembering the information given to me by Peace and my father, when it was decided that having knowledge of where I would be going would be important.

Right next to the Slytherins was another set of tables, but these were a lot less show-offy as the Slytherin tables were. These tables were all a cobalt blue with a single bronze bird carved into the middle of each table. The students at this table seemed a lot less malicious, but they still had this feeling of superiority around them that made me want to raise my hackles in defense, if it weren't for the fact that I was still in human form. Their sense of superiority seemed to be one of intelligence, instead of just overall like the Slytherins.

_This must be the Ravenclaws, the smartest house at Hogwarts._ I realized, beginning to see a commonality between the House Name and the House Crest's animal. _Not as creative as one would think the most intelligent would be._ I thought to myself, cheering up a lot at the little joke.

In the middle of the giant hall there was a space right down the middle. Then on the other side of the space from the Ravenclaws tables were another set of tables that were drastically different from the first two I had observed.

This set of tables were a very deep black color, and were extremely plain in comparison to the first two House tables, these just had simple yellow lines carved into the edges, almost like claw marks.

On the banner above this table was a yellowish badger, with simple black outlines and a yellowish background.

What was most interesting about this table were the students sitting there. They seemed to have no malicious or superior people there, and more importantly, they all seemed welcoming and very close-knit at the same time.

_They almost remind me of home, just without a specific leader or rank system set up. These must be the most loyal House at Hogwarts, the Hufflepuffs._ I calmly noted this information in the back of my mind, since it could be very useful to my mission later on.

Lastly on the very far right was the last set of tables, and these were the loudest tables so far. The tables themselves were a deep cherry-red color, with gold trimmings on the sides at made them seem very expensive.

The students there were loud and rambunctious, with different groups suddenly bursting out in laughter as they waited for the next part of the Greeting ceremony to begin.

I was easily able to see the two red-headed boys who had helped me to calm the crowd during my speech, along with a lot of other very similar red-heads spread out at the table as well. There must be a whole pack of them, how odd. I thought, counting 5 different red heads that were obviously from the same family.

_This must be the House of the most brave and courageous, the Griffindors._ I noted, glad to finally be done with observing such a loud and disruptive table.

In all of this time the Beauxbatons students had flocked to the Ravenclaws tables, the Durmstrang oys had marched over to the Slytherins tables, while their headmistress and headmaster had joined Dumbldore at the head table with the rest of the Hogwarts staff.

Said table was raised above the students tables, and seated all of the teachers of Hogwarts, including professor McGonagall. When she noticed me looking at her and the rest of the staff, her response was to send me a very chilling, disapporiving look, that made half of me want to role over and submit, while the other half wanted to meet the obvious challenge with an act of violence.

I managed to repress both said desires and just gave her a smirk in return, as if to say see, I can control myself. It was obvious she wasn't amused. That's going to come back and bite me in the ass. I thought as I looked for the other two schools, and more specifically the ones in charge of them.

The Students of the Tawanaka school were seated on the ground in the back of the hall, with their headmaster Taro seated calmy in the middle of them. Ours eyes met briefly, and he nodded his head to me in a sign of respect. After I returned the gesture he smiled at me before returning his attention to his students.

The American students, and their Principal, we're all floating up in the air with the chandaliers and candles, and they seemd to be completely relaxed despite the fact that they were very high up. I shuddered to myself at just the thought of being in the air like that.

Realizing that if I didn't hurry, all the food would be gone, I quickly made my way over to Taro and sat with him and his students to eat.

* * *

_The food here is amazing. Although the meat could've been cooked a little less. _I finished eating fairly quickly, seeing how I was very hungry. It was an okay meal, and at least the O-ki's (Okanawa students) didn't seem to mind me sitting with them.

_I wonder when Dumbledore is going to finish this whole ceremony thing, so I can go to bed already. _

It was now that Dumbledore finally decided to begin his next speech to the gathered schools.

"Dear students of varying schools, it has been decided that some information and rules need to passed along to Everyone before we begin our feast and Revealing ceremony. Can all of the leaders of the 5...delegations come up here, please?" He asked, pausing at the end when he realized he didn't know what to call me.

Since Maxime and Karkoroff were already up there, only Taro, Hedgewith and I and to make our way up there with everyone's eyes on us. It feels like we are outsiders, but then again we are, considering we are brand new, to the Europeans at least.

While the American principal just calmy floated down to stand next to Dumbledore, leaving a lot of space between them much to my amusement, I waited Patiently for Taro to get up and make his way towards me so I could walk up with him.

"Hello again, Okami-San, may we walk together to continue this ceremony?" He asked while smiling, waiting for my answer as though he already knew it. Which he did.

"Of course, Wise one, at least this way there will be someone to stop me from snapping at those who are staring at us." I replied, just loudly enough for those students nearest to us to cower back as though I was leper. Good.

As we made our way up to stand with the other delegates, I made sure to place myself right next to Dumbledore, just to make him as uncomfortable as possible, with a lot of success.

_Good, that's what he gets for insulting me yesterday._ I smirked to myself, before calmly smiling at him as though I didn't have a care in the world.

"Ah yes thank you everyone." He said, a little awkwardly as he was trying his hardest to get away from me without being obvious. He turned to the students to continue his speech. "Fist I would like to welcome all of you officially to the Twi-Wizard tournament. In a moment we will reveal to you the way in which the champion from each school will be chosen. Besides the exemption of the A-Ni, who did not yet feel comfortable enough to send more then one competitor, each school will be allowed to have as many people as they want to enter the names for their school, but there will only be one Champion for each school that competes in the tournament. Now onto the rules, since things are very different for the Japanese, American, and A-Ni people, I need to make sure that everyone understands the restrictions that must be set in place. First off, if any of you see miss Grace-" I began to growl in the back of my throat at the offense-" excuse me, I'm terribly sorry, I mean Alpha Grace," Dumbledore paused, as though he was expecting me to attack him. I stopped growling and just slightly nodded my head for him to continue. He began again," If any Hogwarts students run into her while she is in her wolf form, I must ask that you not interact with her in any way shape or form, as it is obviously clear that it is very easy to offend her, and I would hate for anyone to get injured." He stopped again when everyone burst out laughing at this slight made against me.

I was stunned. I mean I know the guy is afraid of me but still, I didn't realize that much. Before I could respond, or attack him as the case may be, Principal Hedgewitch cut me off.

"Seriously now Dumbledore, do you not know that the A-Ni have the same mind in human form and in animal form. Are you suggesting that Alpha Grace cannot control herself?" She asked, with a slightly challenging tone of voice. I could kiss her right now, for sticking up for me.

The hall was suddenly silent as the students absorbed her words. Then Dumbledore responded.

"I was not aware of this miss Hedgewitch," Dumbledore began, obviously, to me at least, slighting Principal Hedgewitch as well by not using her title. Tool. "Now that I know this, I am not saying that..Alpha Grace cannot control herself, but that does not mean I want any harm to come to my students. That said," he continued turning back to the quiet student body," I will leave it to your own disicion, but if you feel as though you won't be safe, then you do not have to interact with Alpha Grace at all, if you do not wish to do so." He barely finished, before everyone began whispering and staring at me to see my response.

"Now when it comes to the visiting Japanese students, it is impereitive that all Students must have an interpreter, one of the Hogwarts staff specifically, to be present when you speak with any of them. I would hate to accidentally insult anyone." He finished with a slight smile smile on his face, and I realized that he had just effectively ostracized all of the non-European people and students.

since Principal Hedgewitch had stood up for me, she had just effectively chosen my side against Dumbledore, for herself and her students.

The whispers grew louder, but Taro's only response was to bow to Dumbledore slightly in respect, without saying a word. I was growing angrier every minute but there was nothing I could do about Dumbledore's decisions.

This will seriously effect my mission. If I can't manage to find a pack, then I will not be aloud to return home. I thought to myself, feeling very upset at this new development.

"Now then, since that has been settled, it's time to move on to the last part of this ceremony." Dumbledore said cheerfully, obviously happy for the first time since I'd arrived at the school. _Bastard_.

"For this next part I was supposed to be getting some help from an esteemed ministry official Doloras Umbrige, but for some unforeseen circumstances-" Dumbledore paused to look at me with a disapproving glare, "she will be unable to make it here until tomorrow evening. We also have the honor of having here to help oversee this years' tournament and help to be an impartial judge." slightly waving at a man that was sitting at the staff table, the only one not wearing robes.

"The ministry was more then happy to help re-charm the goblet of fire in order to accommodate the number of schools participating in the tournament this year, so that each school will get only one champion." Dumbledore explained, while waving his wand in front of him to conjure a pedestal and huge crate.

he opened the crate and pulled out a giant silver cup, I'm guessing that must be the goblet he was talking about. He set the cup on the pedestal before continuing.

"Once we've lit the fire in the goblet, those who wish to try and become their schools champion only have to drop a piece of paper with her name and school name on it, and if they are chosen we will know in three days time. all ages are allowed to try and enter the tournament but please be aware that if you are chosen then you will have no choice but to compete, so don't put your name in if your not sure." Dumbledore finished his warning, before smiling and beckoning over Bagman to help him light the fire in the goblet.

_this is so stupid, he's acting like we're not even here anymore. _I complained to myself, since Dumbledore had just left us to stand up here during his little speech. Talk about rude. I glanced over at Principal Hedgewitch and Taro, and from her face I could tell that while the principal agreed with me, it seemed as though Taro didn't mind either way.

_what an interesting man. Maybe he's onto something. _I thought to myself, before following his example and acting like none of this bothered me. _This'll show **Dumb-Door. **_

Principal Hedgewitch caught right after I did, and with a little evil smile, followed suit and put on a completely neutral face. While Dumbledore continued to do all these drawn out showy wand motions over the goblet with in order to entertain everyone, the three of us stood as still as possible and just neutrally stared at Dumbledore's back, without a care in the world.

"Yes, finally!" Dumbledore nearly shouted in triumph, as though lighting a fire is so hard. Idiot.

With a great crack, a blue fire jumped up out of the top of the goblet, shooting up ten feet, before dropping down to just two.

It was then that Dumbledore noticed us staring, and he nearly fell down the steps in surprise, and fear, if my nose is correct. Apparently he wasn't expecting us to do that.

"Well yes, umm thank you everyone for deciding to participate in this year Tri-Wizard tournament, and please remember, this is all for a chance to strengthen our inter-continental relations with eachother. May the best school win!" He yelled out the very end, before disappearing with a pop and a puff of smoke. So dramatic.

I turned to Taro and the Principal, to find them smiling at me with a look of relief on their faces. "What?" I asked, getting very confused.

"Nothing Mac-Tíre, we were just worried that you would attack the Headmaster." Principal Hedgewitch replied, with a slightly concerned look coming back on her face.

"thank you for your concern, Sól-Bán. I'll admit I thought about doing so many times tonight." I assured her, responding to her use of one of my formal titles with one of her's.

i turned to Taro and smiled at him. "Thank you Wise One, for helping me there at the end, and believe me I don't care what Dumd-Door says, I'm not going to stop talking to you. If I did that I'd go insane here." I said, before bowing to him in the most respectful way I knew without dis-valuing my state as an Alpha. Head tilted downward, bent at the wast at a 30 degree angle. I was very surprised when Taro responded in kind.

"Your welcome Okami-San, please just call me Taro."

"then please call me Grace, Taro."I replied, very happy to finally make an ally. I turned to Principal Hedgewitch and told her to do the same.

"then please, both of you call me Morgana. Now that we're all properly aquanted, maybe we could continue this conversation tomorrow, yes?" Princ-I mean, Morgana asked, before turning and leaving at both are nods of assent.

i turned to Taro to ask him a question, but he had quietly disappeared leaving me to find my way to Professor McGonagall's room for our "chat".

Oh, joy. What fun this wil be.

* * *

So that's the end of this chapter, this was the longest one so far, and hopefully all of my chapters from now on will be this long or longer. It would be really awesome to get some reviews and feedback and maybe some suggestions regarding the story I mean I have a general goal in mind but making the tasks different to meet the number of champions competing Is going to be hard. Please and thank you. Thanks to the one follower I have right now, .5 seeing that someone followed this story convinced me to keep writing.


	8. Chapter 8:The Talk

Author's Notes: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did then Luna Lovegood would be a much bigger character in the story.

i DO own the A-Ni, because it was a brand new thing that I created in the cess-pool that is my mind.

fair warning, in this chapter I may answer some of the questions that are staring to form, or I may give you more to wonder about. I may make McGonagall a closely trusted ally, or just another sheep that follows dumb-doors every word. I'll decide as the chapter writes itself. And yes, I will finally have more Luna in this chapter, and after this I promise she will be a part of every chapter for this entire series.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Talk

After the end of the feast, I just wanted to go to bed and deal with all of my new worries later, but unfortunately I didn't know where I was going to be sleeping now, and the only person who did is very pissed at me and is probably going to yell at me for a couple of hours before letting me go to bed. Damn.

_Oh well, this is kinda my own fault. Not that I would ever admit that out loud. _

As I made my way to McGonagall's office, I resigned myself to the fact that either way I looked at it, I was very deeply screwed. With this new stunt that Dumbledore pulled, I'm more then likely going to fail at my mission, which is going to kill me, literally.

Before I could think about it more, I was already at McGonagall's door, and I paused before knocking. She was so caring yesterday, and now I went and ruined that as well, and it wasn't even my fault. _This sucks._

With that thought, I shoved down all of my conflicting feelings and knocked on her door before I could change my mind.

a muffled 'come in' was the only response I got, so I carefully opened the door expecting to see the worse behind it.

McGonagall was seated behind her desk, looking at different papers, and looked up to see who it was. When she realized it was was me she just motioned to the seat across from her and told me to shut the door.

i sat down as calmly as I could, pretending that everything was fine, even though on the inside I was freaking out at the idea of getting yelled at after the day I've already had.

"First off I'd like to start off by saying that while I understand why it is you attacked those Aurors, you must realize that that is not a habit you should make. Do I make myself clear?" McGonagall states, not asked, while intently staring at me from behind her reading glasses.

"Yes, ma'am." I quickly agreed, happy to know that I wasn't in trouble, for that at least.

"Good, now I'm very sorry about the way Dumbledore is acting, but you can understand why he would be afraid to allow you near the students." She started off, with a more comforting, but clearly confused look in her eye. "If you just explained to what exactly your mission is, then maybe I would be able to you to achieve it. All that we were told was that you were looking for people, but not what you needed them for or why you were looking for them in the first place, and most importantly what it is that you are exactly looking for." She nearly pleaded, her comforting and confused gaze turning into one of concern.

i took a deep breath before plunging in, knowing that this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"You see it started after my father decided that I would be the one to represent the A-Ni people." I started, hoping that I was making the right disicion to trust her with my life, literally. "All Alpha's go through this eventually in there life but for me it's different. Since I am the daughter of the most powerful Alpha, I can't just take over his pack when he dies, because that is not my mission, as it would be for other, younger alpha's in other, smaller packs. My mission is to start an entirely new pack, made up of whoever I want, but they must be worthy, and I need at least 6 pack-members, by the end of this tournament, other-wise my father will consider my mission a failure and I will be completely dis-honored, and thrown out of my pack." I finished, rushing the last sentence, just to get it all over with.

"If I were to be thrown out of my pack, not only would it kill me, the political uproar could be enough to start another A-Ni war. This is why my mission is so important. I Must not fail, at any cost." I stated, my confidence returning as I thought about why I was doing my mission. What i didn't say that it wasn't being thrown out of the lack that would kill me, but the fact that I wouldn't be bound to any pack-mates.

All alpha's deal with this undeniable fact. If they reach a certain age, and they're not bound to pack-mates of their own, through the bonds of an Alpha and their own pack, not just their families pack, then they begin to...deteriate or die. The very thing that holds they're two different shapes and minds together fall apart, actually driving them insane. Most of the time they would be put out of their misery by someone who cares for them, but I wouldn't be, as punishment for failing my mission.

_there, maybe she Will help me. Not all of the people here are bad. _I thought to myself, just happy to get all of that off of my chest.

She stared at me for a very long moment, before visibly coming to a decision. "I'm sorry dear...but I don't see how I could help you find the people your looking for. The only thing I Can do is try and stop Dumbledore from pulling any more his nonsense." She finally stated, before standing to take me to my new room.

"Thank you McGonagall, honestly that's the only help I should need." I replied, with a slightly fake smile, realizing I really was on my own with my mission.

_At least she's not actively going to try and stop me either._ I noted, as I followed her through the halls of the school to finally stop in front of a door with a wolf carved into the front of it. I liked it, that way everybody would know where my territory was.

"Here we are my dear, I hope you like it. If you want the walls to be a different color, then just place both your hands against the wall and picture the color you want." McGonagall stated, before turning away to go back to her room. She calmly through a good bye over her shoulder without bothering to look back or wait for my response.

_So strange. She's completely different from how she was acting before. I must have done something wrong after all. _With that saddening thought. I stepped into my room and went to bed without Bothering to look at anything in the room.

* * *

**Dumbledore's POV**

_Hmmm, that's very interesting, indeed. _He thought to himself, as he thought about the conversation he had just listened to through McGonagall. In truth it was because of him that she acted so strangely the entire time, seeing as he was controlling her in order to find out more information about that vicious animal, 'Alpha Grace'.

as he bagan to plot out his next attack that he was going to use against the A-Ni, he couldn't help but wonder for just a moment if he was doing the right thing. I mean he had just used one of the unforgivables on his most trusted advisor.

_No I must not think like that, I mean it's all for the **Greater Good.** McGonagall would understand. It's not like I'm forcing her to do anything that's bad, but that **Menace** must be stopped before she can corrupt any of the **Children**. _With that thought in mind, Dumbledore quickly contacted , to make one last slight change to the Goblet.

_This will get rid of her before the tournament even begins._

* * *

**Grace's POV**

As I woke up, the first thing I noticed Was how awesome my room was. That was saying something, since I was actual royalty were I came from so I had a pretty rock in' room back at the Pack-House, but this room was a really close second. The bed was a king size, with four pillows and two comforters, all black. It was also sunken into the floor so that I was even closer to the ground then I already was, my room being on the first floor, which was like A-Ni heaven right there. The room itself was carpeted and very big. It had a connected walk-in closet and full bathroom, with a giant tub with a shower head, along with a toilet and a sink with a mirror. In the main room, where my bed was, there was a desk sitting in the corner next to a fully stocked boomcase, that on closer inspection was summon any book I required from the schools library, given that it wasn't from the "Restricted Section" at least according to the label that was on the side. On the other side was the room there were two full couches and a love seat, set around a brick fire-place, with an indent in the middle of the semi-circle, where more pillows were piled up in.

the only down-side to the room were the walls. They were an atrocious red color, much like the Gryffindor red that I had seen at the Feast last night, which was yet another atrocity that I was trying my best to forget already. Then I remembered what McGonagall had told me last night.

With a grin I walked up to the walls and calmly placed my hands on the wall With my eyes closed, before thinking of my favorite color. When I opened my eyes again, all of the walls had turned into my royal A-Ni color, a black with this special, magical, purple-hue. I was even more delighted when the couches, love seat, and pillow-pile changed to this color as well, along with the carpet. My bed stayed the same though. _It must have been added to the room after it was made._

I checked the Time, and realized that I must already be time for breakfast. I quickly put on my modified formal wear, which just meant the exact same outfit, but I was carrying my jacket as there was no point in wearing it inside.

I quickly made my way to the Grand hall, and along the way noticed all of the stares that I was getting from the few Hogwarts students I passed causing me to growl at a couple of older students who actually had the nerve to give me a look of disgust.

_damn students thinking their better then me because of that bastard old man. _I silently fumed, but I also couldn't help but notice that many students also looked at me in awe, fear, and respect. _Well at least not all are listening to that bastard. They must have realized that he a crazy old man as well. _

I was knocked out of my musings quiet literally when a smaller body ran into me from the side, nearly knocking me over if it weren't for the fact that I was built to not be moved, and the body that hit me seemed to just bounce off instead of actually effecting my own balance. I still considered it enough of an offense to myself to immediately begin growling, causing many of the students who had witnessed what happened to back up, glad that my anger was not directed at them.

_destroying a student for bumping into me will not help my image at this school. Do. Not. Destroy. _Satisfied that I was no longer angry enough to hurt anyone, I looked down at the person who had the nerve to actually touch me without my permission. Said person was busy dusting themselves off and had obviously not even noticed my anger, because she didn't seem to be scared in the least. She was also that Luna girl, who had helped me last night.

_Damn, but she is very cute looking when she's frazzled. _I noticed, as she tried to straighten out her now messed robes and hair, all while still on the ground. I held out my hand to help her up, and she just stared at it as though it was an object she had never seen before.

"Well, are you going to take my and stand up, or are you going to just stare at it like it's going to bite you all day?" I asked, slightly teasing her, hoping to snap her out of whatever was bothering her enough to accidentally run into me in the first place.

"Oh, of course!" She said with a jump, as though she had been very surprised by her own actions. She reached up and took my hand, and I couldn't help but notice how small her hands were. As in they were the exact same size as mine, which were embarrassingly small. For some reason this made me very happy. She noticed as well, and even smiled a little.

"Thank you for helping me." Luna continued, now that she was standing, she immediately did a miniature curtsy, before continuing. "I'm very sorry I ran into you, that wasn't my intentions at all, I just wasn't watching were I was going."

"it's quite alright, Luna, I'm more curious as to why you were in such a hurry in the first place." I replied, smiling at her to try and calm her nerves, that re-appeared at my question.

"Oh...it was nothing, I was just very hungry, and hoping to get to the Grand hall for breakfast." She said in an airy voice, but I could tell that her casualness was very forced, and I could easily smell her spike of fear when she thought about whatever it was that she was running From.

_It's not my business, everyone's entitled to their own problems. _I thought to myself, trying to not intrude in her life. **Yes but you want to help her and protect her from her problems. She seems like a possible Pack-mate, remember her. **My wolf Responded to my inner-thoughts, causing me to smile slightly in happiness. _My first possible Pack-Mate, today is going to be a good day._

During my inner-musings, Luna had begun to give me an oddly knowing smile, causing me to finally respond to her last statement, out loud.

"Well then, please, allow me to escort you to the Grand hall so you can finally eat." I said with a cheeky grin, holding my arm out for her to take.

she gave me a slightly nervous look, before hesitantly responding. "Ummm I don't think that's a good idea Alpha Grace, I mean you don't want to be seen with me, it'll just cause you trouble." She said while looking down, as though expecting me to just walk away and leave her by herself.

"You obviously weren't at dinner last night. Good ol' Dumbledore already painted me as a very dangerous creature that everybody should stay away from, so if anything, you might not want to be seen with me. And please, you don't have to call me Alpha Grace, I'd like to consider you a friend, if that's not to forward of me." I responded, starting off strong, but feeling a little nervous by the end. I still had my arm held out to Luna as an invitation.

i knew that my brief fears were unfounded as she immediately smiled at my words and gave me a quick, and surprising, hug. "Why thank you Pup, I would love to have a friend. I would also love to walk with you to the Grand hall." She said, with a huge smile on her face, taking my hand and weaving our fingers together, instead of my arm. Not that I minded, her hand was really soft, and fit mine perfectly.

we began walking, and as we drew closer to the Grand hall doors, I couldn't help but ask her one more question on my mind. "Don't you mean you would love to have _Another_ friend, Luna?" I asked, in confusion.

'No' was the only response she gave, before pulling us through the doors to the sound of people eating on the other side.

* * *

Well, there it is, the first actual Luna conversation. I hope I answered some of your questions with Grace's brief description of her "Mission" but it will be brought up again, in this story. Also yes Dumbledore is going to be a Bad/Good guy in this story, but I don't know if he's going to be the main bad guy yet, first we have to live through the tri-wizard tournament, then we can worry about that. Although, he will be causing our favorite A-Ni many problems during the tournament. The change he made will be revealed in the next chapter, along with maybe what's going on with Luna, although that maybe be two chapters from now, it depends on how long the next one is.


	9. Chapter Nine: Marking Boundaries

Author's Notes: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does

I DO own the A-Ni, and all ideas that seem to be original

i hope you guys liked the last chapter, I certainly had fun writing it at 3 in the morning. Anyway today we're going to find out what exactly Dumdledore did to the Tri-Wizard tournament, and how will Luna fit into all of this, maybe.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Marking Boundaries

After getting through the Grand hall doors, Luna turned to me and thanked me for escorting this far, before letting go of my hand and skipping off to the Ravenclaws table, where quite a few of those students seemed to be angered by her presence. I didn't even have the time to ask what it is she meant by not having any friends.

_What a strange girl, but there's something about her that's just so sad. _Idecided to keep a close eye on her, because there was just something there that didn't sit right with me. **That's a wise choice, if there's something, or someone, hurting one of your possible future Pack-Mates, then it needs to be handled sooner rather then later. **My wolf pointed out to me, in a very somber tone, well as somber sounding as a thought can be anyway.

_yes I know. _I thought back to her, as I vainly looked around for a place to sit and eat, noticing that both the Americans and the Japanese were not in here this morning**.**

**stop acting like a scared Pup! You are an Alpha, if you want to find your pack, then you need to start acting like it! **My wolf practically yelled at me, and she's right. I've been acting confused and have been cowering ever since I got here, it's time to act like the Alpha I am.

With this in mind, I confidently walked up to the space between the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs, and stopped right in the center of the giant Hall. I started getting a couple of weird looks but I ignored them and concentrated on my task. I closed my eyes and reached out my senses, looking for nearby magical creatures. The first thing I noticed was that there was a Veela sitting the Beauxbatons girls, at the Ravenclaws table, but that wasn't what I was looking for.

_I'll keep her in mind though, I'd hate to have to run into her unprepared. _I continued To search, until I found what I was looking for, and I smiled.

with a snap off my fingers, one of the creatures I found appeared before me with a pop. "Yes misses Alpha, hows may wes helps you today?" The house-elf asked me, and I quickly responded.

"I need a table for myself please. A round one, big enough to seat ten people if I needed it to." I said. With an air of authority that wasn't completely fake.

"Of course misses Alpha, wolfsies will be right back with your table for yous." The house-elf, wolfsies said, before disappearing with a pop. Yes I may have chosen to ask that house-elf for help because of her name, I mean that's a really cool name.

she returned a second later with a round table that was the same color as my hair, making me grin in for the first time since I had entered the Hall. "Thank you Wolfsies. Would you mind if I called on you whenever I need anything?" I asked, hoping she would say that I could.

"Of course you can misses Alpha, I'd be happy to helps you. How many plates of food do you need?" She asked in response, and I smiled.

"Just one for now Wolfsies, but if I let someone sit at the table with me, then please bring them some food as well. Oh, and if it's not to much trouble, could you make me some rare meat to eat this morning? I'm afraid I have trouble stomaching the cooked meat." I requested, while sitting down on the padded bench that wrapped around the table.

Wolfsies nodded her response, and dissappeared again, only to return once more with a giant plated piled high with steaks, ham, and beef, all barely cooked and still dripping blood. When I thanked her and said that I wouldnt need anything else at the moment, she bowed before disappearing again with a little 'pop'.

i happily began to dig in to my food, hoping that my day would continue to be this good.

* * *

**McGonagall's POV**

I Watched Grace walk into the Grand hall with Luna Lovegood, and have her exchange with one of the school house-elves, before sitting down at her new table to eat, and I couldn't help but wonder exactly what happened last night, when I was going to yell at her for attacking some Aurors. For some reason I can't quite recall what we talked about last night, just that we did indeed talk and that I then showed where her room was, before going to bed with a massive head ache.

_I must talk to her sometime today, something doesn't feel right._I Decided, before glancing over at Dumbledore, wondering why he seemed to be in such a good mood this morning. On closer inspection, I saw that he was speaking with that Bagman man, and that he was smiling as well.

_It must have something to do with the tournament. _And with that thought, I finished my meal quickly, hoping to see what it was that Dumbledore and Bagman were going to do.

* * *

**Grace's POV**

Just as I finished eating, Dumbldore stood up with the ministry dude right next to him, to address the students.

"Dear possible Tri-Wizard tournament competitors, it has been decided that each school will have not one, but two champions, that will go through all of the tasks as a team, to win the Tri-Wizard tournament cup for their school. If each school does not have at least two champions, then they will immediately be kicked out of the tournament, and will be asked to leave Hogwarts grounds, since they would no longer be participants of said tournament." Dumbledore finished his speech with a smile, before calmly sitting back down to his meal.

i on the other hand was freaking out. _What does he mean two champions?!This has got to be some breach of the rules! I don't have any other A-Ni with me, thanks to that toad, what am I going to do?_ I began to lose my composure, so I quickly tried to calm myself so I could think rationally enough in order to decide what to do next.

**It's quite obvious what it is that we need to do, Grace. We must find a pack-mate in the next two days, otherwise our mission will be over. **My wolf stated, in an unusually calm voice.

_oh, well that's all we have to do? That's great, how am I supposed to do that?! _I asked In response, still freaking out mentally.

**_By calming down, sucking it up, and acting like the Alpha you are supposed to be. Start with that Luna girl, maybe she will be interested_**. My wolf said, in a very condescending tone at the beginning, but ending with a curious one.

_That's an amazing idea, I'm glad I thought of it._ I joked to myself, before realizing that talking to myself was a little weird, even if it was inside my own head.

_I'm just going to go find Luna now. _I thought as I stood up and began to look around. I didn't see her anywhere at the Ravenclaws table, or anywhere else, so she must have already left.

_I'll just go find her, that shouldn't be so hard._

* * *

_Where is that damn girl._

For the past two hours I've been wandering around the castle, trying to find Luna, but all I found were a bunch of staring students, and sneering portraits on the wall.

_She must be outside. Damnit why didn't I just look for her scent outside in the first place. _I angrily thought, mad at myself, not Luna, I mean it's not like she knew I was looking for her and was hiding or anything.

_She might after she hears what your going to ask of her. _

Damn_, _I hate when my mind points out the worst possible scenario. I mean on the upside, there's a very good chance I'm going to get my first pack-mate today, and she certainly seems nice enough, but would my father consider her worthy?

**Yes, he will. There is something very special about her, otherwise you wouldn't have noticed her in the first place. She is a good choice. **My wolf said to me, as I mad my way back to the Grand hall to see if I could pick up her scent.

Once I was actually looking for her smell, I was able to trace it to the courtyard, were I was first introduced to the school, now two days ago. _So much has happened since then. I've made a friend, and ally, and an enemy. Maybe now I'll even have a pack-mate as well. _

With that happy thought, I took my jacket and my boots and put them into one of my charmed pouches, so I could look for Luna without them getting in the way. The pouch was charmed to hold big objects and weigh nothing.

I took off after Luna's scent trail and after a while I noticed other scents mix in with hers. It wasn't enough so that I couldn't still smell her, but it was obvious that there were other people with her as she walked. Her scent itself changed slightly as well, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what the new smell was.

as her scent grow newer and stronger, which meant I was catching up to her, I had already found myself getting closer to the giant lake I had seen two days before. As I followed her strain into the forested area around the forest, and I made my way further from the school, the change in Luna's scent got even stronger, and as I made my way around the lake, to the side furthest away from the school, the smell torso strong that i knew Luna was nearby, and I could finally tell what the change in her scent was.

Fear.

* * *

_What the hell is she afraid of. _I thought to myself, as I changed into my wolf form so I could creep up to wherever she was without alerting her to my presence. I began to get a really bad feeling about this, because as I got closer to a clearing that she must have been in, I began to hear voices, and none of them belonged to Luna.

"Stupify!"

"Flippendo!"

at the next spell there was cracking sound, and as I got close enough to see, there was a group of girls standing around a single tree, all with their wands out, pointing at something they had just tied to it. Or more specifically, **someone**.

before I could react, one girl, obviously the leader, told the others to put their wands away. "We won't be needing them this time girls, we're going to try something new , since Luna here obviously doesn't learn when we just hex her." The girl finished, as I got close enough to clearly see her face. She looked to be a little old, and was Asian. She also had the Ravenclaws mark on the robes, as did all the other girls.

_Wait a minute, Luna?! _

At a closer look it was clear that the someone tied o the tree was in fact Luna, and she wasn't moving at all, although she had a visible look of terror on her face.

Another, younger girl, who looked like she was closer to Luna's age, spoke next. "Does that mean that we're going to beat her this time?" She asked, in a clearly gleeful tone.

"Yes, it does." The Asian leader responded, before walking over to a pile of Bo-staffs to hand out to everyone. I finally decided that I had seen enough. There was no way I was going to let these people hurt My Luna.

I quickly transformed back into my human form and stepped into the clearing so they could all see me. Let's just say they were surprised. Everyone froze and just stared at me, trying to figure out were it is that I had come from, and exactly how much of their conversation have I heard.

"Before you ask, yes, I heard everything you said." I directed this comment towards the Asian girl, before stepping further in the clearing to better assess the situation. At a closer look I could tell that Luna had already been injured, but nothing serious had happened yet. I could also tell that she wasn't unconscious, she was just dazed, I guess slowly coming out of the stunning spell that had been cast on her.

I looked around the clearing and counted 5 girls, all in Ravenclaws robes, and all were varying ages. The leader and one other girl looked to be a year older then me, probably 5th years, one girl looked to by a 4th-year, another looked like she was Luna's age, a 3rd-year, and the last one, the most scared looking one, was only a first-year. _What the hell is that girl doing here? _

I turned back to the leader of the group, and asked her what her name was and what exactly it was that they were doing.

obviously mis-interpreting my anger as interest, she responded with a smile. "My name is Cho-Chang, and we're just teaching our friend here some rules that she keeps forgetting." She said, gesturing to the still dazed Luna.

"Oh, really? And what exactly are these rules?" I asked, trying to hide my rage until I had a chance to attack them.

"Well for one, that she's not allowed to speak to her better's, but not only did we see her walking through the halls with you, she had the nerve to call you a friend when we first "questioned" her about it." She responded, actually having the nerve to spit in Luna's direction when she finished speaking.

"I see, so you see me as her better?" I asked, trying to hold onto my control for just a few more moments.

"Yes exactly!" Cho-Chang stated, happy that I understood what she was saying. By now her fellow students had begun to back away, realizing that I was very angry.

"okay, so this is what's going to happen, you there," I said pointing to the youngest Ravenclaw there, "your going to cut Luna down for me, and the rest of you are going to leave so I can deal with her myself." I said turning back to look at Cho, hoping she would argue with me, so I could have a reason to break her.

Instead she simply said of course, and grabbed a couple of her friends arms and began to walk away, apparently happy at the thought of me hurting Luna instead of them. Her friends just looked relieved that I hadn't attacked them like I wanted to.

* * *

After the young girl cut Luna down, I told her she could leave, but that if I saw her hanging out with those older girls again, then I wouldn't hesitate to hurt her.

after she whimpered out an apology and left, I turned to focus my attention on Luna, who was just starting to finally come back to her senses.

"Luna, are you okay?" I asked her as gently as I could, hoping I didn't scare her. Unfortunaly she was terrified anyway, looking around trying to spot her tormentors. She seemed confused when she didn't see them.

i sat down next to her so she would be more comfortable, and then I asked her to tell me what happened.

she took a shaky breath, then began. "I was out taking a walk after Dumbledore made his announcement about the tournament, when Cho and her gang stopped me out in the courtyard. Nobody else was around, so they grabbed me and started to walk me towards the lake. At first I thought they we're going to throw me in, like last time, but when we got to it they just kept going, and I knew we were going to their favorite clearing." When she got to this point she stopped, and looked around, clearly getting more and more upset.

I took her into my arms and began to rock her, hoping that it would calm her down. It seemed to work when her breathing evened out, she pushed herself further into me and continued her story.

"Once we got past the tree line, they briefly stopped and Cho told that it was my last last chance to apologize for all of the things I had done wrong, otherwise they would be forced to punish me. When I told her I didnt know what she was talking about, she got angry and punched me in the face. Her friends grabbed me and pulled me back up and held me, so she could continue to hit me. Which she did when I told her that you were my friend." She stopped and looked me right in the eye and said the next part. "She had accused me of bothering you when I knew I wasn't allowed to talk to my better's and that's when I told her you were my friend. Then she got more mad and hit me a couple more times before her friends finished dragging me to this clearing. They stupefied me and bound me to the tree, and they were going to start beating me before you showed up." Luna finished with tears in her eyes once more.

i couldn't help but start growling at the thought of that girl actually daring to hit My Luna, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact she just buried her face into my chest and continued to cry, probably in relief instead of fear, now that she finally realized she wasn't going to get beat today.

I started rocking her again and softly stroking her back, trying to help her calm down so she could clearly understand what I was going to say. After a couple minutes she quieted down and moved away from me a little, not enough to make me let go, but enough so that she could easily see my face.

"I found you because I was actually looking for you to talk to you about something, and then I saw those...girls getting ready to hurt you." I said, trying to explain why I was there in the first place without getting angry at those girls again. _There's no point in scaring her, it's not her your mad at. Calm yourself._

After I had centered myself enough so that I knew I wouldn't look mad, I continued.

"I was looking for you so I could talk to you about something very important." I continued, suddenly tongue-tied with my nervousness about what her response would be.

"It has to do with the tournament, yes?" She asked me, looking at me with those all-seeing eyes of hers. "You want me to be the second A-Ni champion?!" She asked me, obviously figuring out what it is that I wanted to ask.

"Well, yes but it is a little more then that," I started, hoping she wouldn't react to badly to the rest I need to say. "I also want you to be my first Pack-Mate." I stated, looking at her and trying to figure out what her response would be.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

Icouldn't believe how my day had ended up. I started this morning by running away from my commen room as quickly as possible, so the "Cho-Gang" wouldn't catch me, and I ended up running into my saving Grace, literally. After having the awesomeness of finally having a friend, who is A-Ni royalty, then Dumbledore gave us the news that would take my friend away from me.

After I left the Grand hall, I thought about what it is that I could do to help keep my friend, I didn't want to lose her after just getting her. I remembered some stories that my father used to tell me about the A-Ni. I began to list everything I knew about them, hoping to think of a way to help my Pup.

_They are a proud warrior race._

_They live in packs._

_All alpha's have their own pack._

_All Alpha royalty have to make their own new pack, or die._

At the Last thought I paused. Maybe this was how I could help Grace. I could become a member of her pack so she could have another A-Ni champion! But wait, she might already have her pack, and even if she didn't, she might not want to have such a weak person in her pack.

Before I could think about it anymore, the Cho-Gang had finally caught up to me, and they took me to their favorite place to beat me, and then Grace showed up and saved me.

Now, I'm staring at Grace trying to wrap my head around what it is that she was saying.

_she **wants** me to be the second champion? She actually wants **me** to be one of her Pack-mates?! Her **first pack-mate!**_

As all of this ran through my mind, she began to look more and more uncomfortable, as though she was actually worried about what my response would be. _Why would she worry about me saying no? This is a once in a life-time opportunity. Of course I'll be her pack-mate!_

Realizing I stiil hadn't said anything out loud, I repeated my last thought in a pretty loud voice before practically tackling her with a hug. It was enough to make my ribs hurt and remind me of the beating I'd gotten, but I didn't care. This was the best day of my life.

* * *

There It is guys. My first try at peeking into Luna's mind. As the story progresses her character will develop more, especially as she finds her place in the pack, so once the pack begins to grow. And it will, I already have some awesome people in mind, and yes, they will all be OC characters. Luna is the only Harry Potter character that is going to be one of the main characters in my story, so I apologize to those BWL fans, he's not that big of a deal in this series, and neither is Voldemort. The voldemort story line will be followed to the extent of finding/destroying horcruxes, getting into a giant battle at Hogwarts, and Harry being a horcrux, but that's it, it will not take 3 more years to see the end of voldemorts reign, he should be gone by the end of the fifth year, so book two or three in my story. We have many other bad guys to face After voldemort, so I promise the story will be good. Please read and review, I would love some feedback and see how people feel about how I'm twisting the Harry potter story, as in making it almost an AU, with the only thing being the same that there IS in fact a tri-wizard tournament going on. That's it.


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontations

Authors Notes:

Hey readers, I'm just trying to get out as many chapters as I can, while I still have them in my my head, and hopefully you all will like them enough to review.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Confrontations

**Grace's POV**

Luna's obvious excitement both confused me and made me very happy. I decided to just enjoy the fact that I was soon going to have a pack-mate, and I would ask her about her response later.

"Great! I promise we will talk more about it later, but please, first allow me to help you to the infirmary, I want to make sure that your truly okay, and not seriously hurt." I stated more then asked, wanting to set the dynamic of our new relationship as soon as possible. Thankfully Luna didn't question me, she just slightly nodded her head, obviously embarrassed about the thought of needing help.

**Well she better get used to it. We always protect our own. **My wolf growled, upset that I hadn't destroyed the girls who hurt our Pack-Mate.

_I couldn't just destroy them for hurting our Luna, since she wasn't technically a part of our Pack yet, I had no right to attack them. **After** she becomes a Pack-Mate, I'll be able to make it very clear that no one is to bother her, ever. _I thought back to my wolf, explaining why I hadn't attacked those girls like I wanted to.

i focused on Luna and said, "Don't be ashamed, those girls hurt you, so now you need help. It's my job to protect my Pack, and since you've agreed to joining, you are now my responsibility. I will **Never** let Anyone ever hurt you again." I stated proudly, before changing into my wolf form, and kneeling down for her to get on my back so I could carry her.

"ummm really I can walk, you don-" I started growling to cut her off, but seeing her fear I quickly turned my growl into a whine so she would calm down. Then I inched toward her on my belly and gaze her the strongest puppy-dog eyes I could.

She immediately broke and carefully climbed on my back. "You know, using those beautiful eyes of yours is just cheating." She stated, with a smile and a small blush on her face.

* * *

After we had already made our way out of the forest and back around the lake, Luna started fidgeting, as though she wanted to get off, even though she knew I wouldn't let her.

i realized why pretty quickly. Apparently, a solid black wolf carrying a blond-haired Hogwarts student on its back was very unusual, because many people we went by gave us weird looks or out right stared at us. It didn't help that Dumbledore had just told them yesterday to stay away from me, so everyone knew that Luna was breaking his ridiculous rules, and they couldn't figure out why I was carrying her in the first place. I hurried through the courtyard to get back into the school as quickly as possible, since it would be easier for me to hide once back in the shadowy hallways. Thank the gods for lack of electricity.

As I stepped into the hallway that would lead roughly to either my room, of McGonagalls office, I realized that i didn't know where the infirmary was. I stepped into the nearest deserted classroom, and crouched down so Luna could easily get off of me. I'm not as big as my father, or a couple of the other fully-grown Wolves in my father's pack, but I was already pretty big, about 3 feet tall and 7 feet long, since I'm a Alpha, albeit a young one.

Luna carefully climbed off of me, before getting a nervous look on her face. "What's wrong?" She started playing with her hair, to try and hide how nervous she was, but I could hear it in her voice, and smell it in her scent. Eventually I'd be able to tell her physical, mental, and emotional status just by her scent.

I quickly changed back into a human, much to her astonishment, as she had never seen me do that before, at least not up close. "I just realized that I have no idea Where your schools infirmary is." I tried to get her to calm down, or even smile. "I'm afraid I haven't really had time to get aquanted with the schools lay-out, and it's not like I've had a chance to get someone to show me around." I finished with a smile at my own joke, and it seemed to calm her down as well.

"Do you know where the infirmary is?" At this she laughed and got a strange look on her face.

"yes, I do." Was her only explanation, so I ignored my curiosity, for now anyway.

i turned around and crouched down in front of her. "Great, then I'll just carry you there this way and you can give me directions." I stated, and before she could even try to argue with me, I continued. "Please? It would make me feel a lot better." With what was pretty much my human version of my puppy dog eyes, she couldn't refuse, and instead just silently climbed onto my bac and waited for me to start walking so she could direct me to the infirmary, and what she called 'Madame Pomfrey's hell'.

* * *

"Great heavens!" Was the response we got when I walked into what looked to be a hospital ward, during the middle of a plague. Every bed was filled, and almost every inch of floor space was covered in pallets, all holding students of various ages. On one half of the room they all looked to be sick, and on the other half they looked like they had all gotten into a fight. I personally would be more surprised by the number of sick and injured people, but apparently me carrying a student on my back was SO much more surprising.

_This is going to be a very long day if people keep treating me like a scary monster. _I walked up to the woman who had spoken, expecting her to be the person in charge since she was the only adult in the room.

"Hi, we haven't met yet-"

"Luna dear, is that you? Why in Merlins name are you being carried around by the A-Ni representative?" The lady cut me off, peering around my shoulder to get a better look at Luna, who had hid her face at the lady's question.

Seeing that she wasn't about to answer, which confused me-I mean this lady is healer, so Luna she be happy to see her right?-so I answered for her.

"As I was saying, We're here because Luna is hurt, and I wanted to make sure that she would be okay." At this the lady got a surprised look on her face, before she quickly shifted in to healer-mode and gave me a very serious and knowing look, that only confused me greater.

"please, follow me so I can get a proper look at her without so many people around." At that she turned and walked towards a door at the other end of the ward, and I followed behind her.

once we got inside what looked to be her office she closed the door behind me and gestured to the one hospital bed set up in the room, obviously wanting me to set Luna down there.

i did so quickly, but after i set her down, she grabbed me before I could step to the other side of the room, out of the way.

"can you stay, please. I don't really like being examined. Not to mention Madame Pomfrey's bed-side manners are horrible." She gave me a small smile, but I could see the slight fear in her eyes, so I quickly stepped closer and took her right hand.

"I'll stay right here, and to tell you the truth, I don't much like infirmaries either." I grinned back, acting as calm as I could. Luna immediately relaxed, which signaled Madame Pomfrey to step forward and begin.

"So would either of you ladies like to tell me exactly what happened, so I can get this over with as quickly as possible and get back to my other patients?" She asked, as she began waving her wand up and down each of Luna's legs and arms, before moving to check her body for any problems. When she didn't get an answer by the time she was done, she just walked over to the other side of the room and started sifting through potion bottles.

i looked at Luna and waited for to explain that she'd been attacked, but when she just sat there, staring at our hands, I finally got so confused that i couldn't but ask what's been bothering me this entire time. "Luna, how often has Cho and her gang hurt you? Is that why you didn't want to come here, and why are you not answering Madame Pomfrey's question?" I whispered to her, figuring out that she wouldn't want Pomfrey to overhear us.

She looked up at me, and she had the saddest look in her eyes that I'd ever seen. "They attacked me as often as the wanted, and sometimes it wasn't that bad, so I wouldn't need to come here, but I did need to come here enough that Madame Pomfrey started asking questions about how I was getting hurt. That along with the fact that I don't like hospitals in the first place, made me not want to come here." She looked down at our hands again. "I haven't answered any of Pomfrey's questions because no one would believe me, it's my word against theirs, and Cho and the other 5th-year, Melinda, are prefects, which are like teachers-in-training. if they found out I told anyone, they would get away with it and then just hurt me even worse the next time, I know it's already happened."

Just as she finished explaining, Pomfrey walked up with four potion bottles in her hands, a small black one, a big red one, and a blue and green one, both medium sized.

"here we are. It looks like you have general bruising all over your body along with your black eye." She began, as she set the bottles down on the table beside the bed. "On top of that you have two cracked ribs and a concussion." As she finished I couldn't help but get angry all over again at the thought of Cho and her gang getting away with hurting my Luna like this.

_**They will be in pain for this.**_

_Good_.

"Now, you need to take the potion in the green bottle only twice, half now and have in the morning, for your bruises. They should be completely gone by lunch tomorrow." She started placing said green bottle into a bag she had conjured for the potion bottles.

"The potion in the blue bottle is for pain, so you need to take a tablespoon of it once every 6 hours, for three days, so that you won't feel any residual pain from your injuries healing." She then place the blue bottle into the bag as well. Next was the black one.

"this is for your concussion, you need to take the entire thing now, and any residual problems should be gone within the hour." This one she handed to Luna, and waited for her to finish the entire thing before setting the one empty bottle off to the side.

"This last one here is most important, since it's for your ribs. You need to take two tablespoons of it every two hours for the rest of the day and all tonight, until the entire potion is gone." The entire time she was giving these instructions, she kept glancing at me to see if I was paying attention as well.

"Since it's so crowded here already, I'll allow you to take these potions with you, as long as you make sure to take it easy inside until at least after lunch. Your friend here needs to stay with you, to make sure nothing goes wrong and that you actually take you medicine like your **supposed** to." At the end she was glaring at Luna, so I'm guessing she doesn't like medicine either. She scrunched up her nose at the thought of taking the medicine, but after seeing the look on Pomfrey's face she quickly nodded her head.

"Good, now that that's settled maybe you two can tell me how exactly it is that you got hurt?" At are continued silence she quickly got frustrated and tried a different tactic.

"If you don't then I'll have no choice but to contact the headmaster. I'm sure he'll be happy to know that I have an injured student with an animal that can't control herself in my office." At this I quickly paled and gave Luna a pleasing look. She only glared at Pomfrey in response.

_She wouldn't._

_**You can. Help the healer who is trying to help your Luna, don't lie to her. Also, don't hold Luna's fear against her, just help with it.**_

I gave Luna an apologetic look, which she only slightly nodded in response to, finding our hands much more interesting then they were moments ago.

I turned to Pomfrey and immediately answered. "Some other Hogwarts student, ones from Luna's house, attacked her."

_There, short and sweet. No one will question the validity of that answer._

"Is this true miss Lovegood?" The seriousness of the situation hitting me once again at the use of Luna's last name.

Luna continued to stare at our hands, before pulling her hand away and shrinking into herself as she answered.

"...Yes."

She was so quiet that even I had to strain to hear her, but it was obvious that Pomfrey had heard when she grew angry and stomped over to her desk to write something down on parchment.

The rage and loud noises were enough to scare Luna even further, pushing her close to tears.

I sat down on the bed next to her, and pulled her to my side as gently as I could while giving Pomfrey a glare of my own. "What the hell, I mean honestly there's no need to scare My Luna, she already, obviously, been through a lot today, and that anger doesn't help!" I snapped at her back, but she didn't seem to notice as she continued to furiously write away on another piece of parchment.

Luna however, stiffened and pulled away from me a little, to give me a confused stare. "What do you mean, Your's?"

"Your the first friend I made here, you are my first Pack-Mate, and you are the only person I know named Luna. Most importantly you are someone I care about, you are My Luna." I smiled softly, and carefully pulled her to my side once again. She didn't resist, in fact she even pressed herself against me, before wincing at the pain it caused.

i conjured a tablespoon with a wave of my hand, hoping to impress Luna. It was obvious that I had succeeded, from the awed look on her face and cheerful little giggle.

i quickly pulled out her potion bottles and helped her take them one by one, following Pomfrey's directions, and put them all away, spoon included, before pulling Luna back to my side to cuddle some more.

* * *

After what felt like hours of silence, but was probably only a few minutes, Pomfrey finished writing whatever it was she needed to write, before snapping her fingers, making the three parchment pieces disappear. She turned around and gave us a very confusing look. "You better hope that miss Lovegood is telling the truth, animal." She said, looking right at me.

I started to growl at her just in time for McGonagall, Dumb-Door, and a very short goblin man to appear with a loud crack, all holding the parchment Pomfrey had been writing on.

things just went down-hill from there.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

When my Alpha- _I still can't believe that - _whenshe tightened her hold on me and started growling even louder at the headmaster, McGonagall, and- _oh no it's Flitwick! I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead._

"What in merlin's name did you call us for Pomfrey, all your note said was that there was an emergency. You should be aware that I am very busy, i don't have time to help you do **Your** job right now." Dumbledore stated, not even bothering to look at me and Grace. We weren't so lucky when it came to Flitwick and McGonagall though, the minute they appeared they started staring at me and Grace- _Grace and I. _Flitwick spoke first.

"What is this, Pomfrey? Why is one of my students here? Is she injured?" He asked in that completely fake concerned voice of his. I whimpered and curled closer into Grace's side. She immediately quieted and just held me tighter.

_If it weren't for that stupid medicine, this would probably really hurt. _I sadly admitted, really hating the thought of taking medicine, but liking how well it worked. At Flitwick's next question I finally just gave in and climbed on to Grace's lap so I cuddle her more, and act like Flitwick wasn't there.

"More importantly, why is the A-Ni representative holding her?" When he said this, Dumbledore finally focused on us, giving me a stern glare that left me shaking.

"Yes, I got reports of miss Lovegood walking around school with Grace-" I felt Grace's chest rumble with her growl at the headmaster's slight, but he continued as though she wasn't even there. "Even after I already stated last night that no Hogwarts students are allowed to be near Grace while she is in her wolf form." I could actually feel her snap on the inside at this, but she did nothing to retaliate except continue to growl.

i then realized that she would continue to do nothing as long as I was there, but what I didn't understand was _why?_

* * *

**Grace's POV**

**Don't snap, don't snap, just stay calm, protect Luna. Ignore them, just focus on Pomfrey, you need these humans alive in order to find your pack. **Mywolf was trying her hardest to force me to think straight, but my anger was starting to cloud even her thoughts.

it was only Luna's shaking that managed to remind me why I was putting up with these idiots, instead of just killing them like I wanted to.

"I was carrying Luna to Madame Pomfrey's ward, because I was afraid she was to injured to walk on her own without getting more hurt." I said, trying my hardest to get the growl out of my voice, but I still hadn't calmed enough for that.

"Please everyone calm down, Pomfrey's note said that she needed us because a student had been injured by another student, so maybe we should focus on that at the moment, alright?" McGonagall finally spoke for the first time, and although I was still confused by the the way she had acted last night, I was grateful that she was being so clear-headed.

"That is correct Minerva, it appears that miss Lovegood was attacked by a group of Hogwarts students, other Ravenclaws to be exact." Pomfrey began, "and now that everyone is done posturing and insulting one another, maybe we can get all of the details from Miss Lovegood and **Alpha** Grace." At this her, and the Professors, all focused on me and Luna.

I finally managed to stop growling, but Luna stiffened at Pomfrey's words and only started to shake harder. She hid her face in my chest and curled up so to be smaller. She was acting exactly like scared prey that had finally been cornered, so I did the only thing I knew to do to try and calm her down.

i pulled her even closer to me, started playing with her hair, and started whining to get her attention, completely ignoring the other people in the room. Dumbledore didn't like this very much.

"We demand an explanation right now, miss Lovegood, and making false accusations against another student could get you into a lot of trouble young lady. Now I will only ask this once, who attacked you?" He demanded, actually daring to take a step closer to the bed me and Luna were still on. I started to growl at him, preparing to bite him if he got to close, but Luna stopped me before I could really begin.

she uncurled herself slightly and raised her head to look at the Headmaster and the goblin-man, before speaking in a slightly shaky tone.

"It was Cho and Matilda, and a couple of their friends." She spoke in a clear voice, and even looked the goblin-man in the eyes.

_Good girl. _Ismiledand stroked her hair to keep her calm.

"preposterous! Chang and Her friends are some of the best in my entire house! Luna must be mistaken, obviously just confused." The goblin-man stated, before raising his nose to point at me. "Any damage she has must have come from the wolf, she is just an animal. Luna is just protecting her." Dumbledore immediately nodded his head in agreement, before clapping his hands together and smiling.

"Now that that's taken care of, we can move onto more important matters. I for one still have things I ned to prepare for the tournament events, good day." With that Dumbledore aperated away, with Flitwick's following close behind him. I could only stare in shock, not quite comprehending what just happened, but Pomfrey and McGonagall had no such problems.

"The nerve of that man! I swear one of these days he's going to get hurt and I won't help him, not one bit!" Pomfrey stated, livid and pacing back and forth.

"I just don't understand why he's acting like that. Ever since Harry started here, Dumbledore has been what seems to be the worst decisions every chance he can. It's like he's purposefully trying to create chaos." McGonagall huffed, before focusing her attention on Luna, and more importantly, on me.

"I'm very sorry, I'm afraid there's just no excuse for their actions, I hope you don't hold it against Pomfrey and I." She seemed to be very upset, and more like the McGonagall I met when I first got here.

"Of course not, professor, Pomfrey, but I hope you understand that from now on, I will be dealing with all of my problems the way I should've been from the beginning, the A-Ni way." I stated coldly, before moving Luna off to my side so I could stand. Before she could even begin to doubt what I meant, I knelt down so she could again get on my back.

once she had situated herself, I grabbed her bag of medicine, ignoring McGonagall's protests of me following all of the rules. I cut her off before she could finish. "I never have, or will, follow the rules of wizards before the rules of my own kind, since it has been made obvious to me that wizards will not afford me the same respect that they demand I give them. I will no longer stand for these insults." I stiffly turned to Pomfrey. "If that is all then Luna and I will be on our way, thank you for your help."

i walked out the office, through the ward, and out the doors, without looking back once.

* * *

A/N: there it is, I finally finished this chapter.i have a rough idea of everything that's going t happen leading up to the first event of the tournament, but I still haven't decided whether or not to follow the original tasks, add some of my own, or completely change all of it. If anyone has any idea's I would love to hear them. Next chapter up hopefully tonight, if not then tomorrow morning.


End file.
